Fill a Broken Heart With Blood and Fill a Shattered Soul With Tears
by BlackRoseEden28
Summary: ["All witches are inherently afraid of fire...or any other source of flame that is not their own." "Why?" "Because it reminds of us too much of what happened to our sisters. They were sacrificed in flames too you know...and since then, every witch has been able to feel those same flames roaring in their veins."] Contains: A/B/O, Reincarnations, Soul-Marks/ Soulmates, etc. :D


**Hey everyone, it's me, BlackRoseEden28, back (finally!) with another beginning chapter!**

 **Now, I know I haven't updated anything in a while, and I'm really sorry for that. Life just seemed to get in the way more and more and soon I found myself stuck in a big ol' ditch off "Writer's Block Road" :(. I've honestly been stuck in that ditch for months, which explains why I haven't updated or posted anything new, but thankfully, the dark cloud is lifting and the creative wellspring is dry no more! So that means I'll (hopefully), have those new chapters to update some of my old stories with sometime in the near future (I'll do my best readers~!), but please be patient a little while longer.**

 **But, here's a update/progress report!**

 ***Aeons- Goddess Chronicles [Kamigami no Asobi]: Chapter 2 is 33% done**

 ***Lunar Phases of a Thousand Generations & Witch Hunt [K-Project and Madoka Magica/Cardcaptor]: Chapter 2 are still very much WIP (bear with me please)**

 **...and lastly:**

 ***Delightful Delicacies [Tokyo Ghoul]: a very lemony one-shot that's about 50% completed, but should be completed in hopefully a week or two**

 **Well, that's about it, I think. So while we're all still young \\(^.^ )/, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

 **Title:**

 **Genre: Supernatural, Romance**

 **Summary: At the DWMA, students have learned that with a principal obsessed with symmetry, it's best to always expect the unexpected. However, when said principal decides that a little diversity would do the student's some good, even the unexpected is unexpected. Now faced with a trial- transfer program for some of humanities oldest enemies, partner switch-ups, ancient curses, Kishin hunts, and the traditional hi-jinks of high school mixed up in between, this year at the DWMA is looking up to be one of the most exciting one of them all for the Karasuno boys.**

 **(...If, of course, they all can manage to survive until the end of the year.)**

 **Rating: M (for later chapters)**

 **Category: Haikyuu! & Soul Eater Crossover**

* * *

The envelope lies in the middle of the desk, unopened and untouched, from the very moment it was placed there.

Behind the desk, in an ornate, high-backed chair, sits a woman with long black hair clad in a smart black-and-red pinstriped suit. Her hands are clasped primly before her as she stares down at the enclosed missive with cool, impassive scrutiny, her eyes betraying nothing of her thoughts.

…Which of course, is slightly worrying to the bespectacled man seated in front of her, trying desperately not to fidget like an errant student awaiting punishment from a particularly strict principal. He's actually a very calm man when having to attend such meetings as this -he's had his fair share, after all- but when one is face-to-face with Kuroha Yukimi, one of the thirteen most powerful witches in the world, it is rather hard to keep up the same polite, composed expression that he would normally wear. In fact, when the tenuous silence is broken by her subtly clearing her throat, his nerves are so frayed that he nearly jumps out of his skin, eyes going wide unconsciously.

"I must admit that I'm a trifle impressed by your seemingly limitless patience," she begins bemusedly, the corners of her blood-red lips curling upwards in a slight smile. Her eyes, the same color of her lips, lift to rest upon his, and his heart gives a panicked thump within his chest. "A lesser man might have quit already…but you continuously surprise me with such brazen tenacity."

"…Then…does this mean you've given some thought to my proposal?" he asks timidly, but this time there's a bit of hope in his voice.

"I have."

His face lights up at her response, and he opens his mouth to thank her profusely, but she silences him with a slightly upraised hand, interrupting whatever he might have said. "However, I still have no interest in acquiescing to your proposition, Takeda-san. I know the intention behind such a notion are well-intentioned and sound, but I am afraid that it is not enough to convince me," she continues in an even tone, reaching out with the same hand to gently yet firmly slide the envelope towards him in an all-too clear refusal. "The safety of my pupils comes before all else."

He reaches out and takes it, knowing that to do otherwise would be offensive, but instead of pocketing it, he holds it in his hands as he stares at the High Witch. "Kuroha-san, as a fellow educator, I understand the feelings of wanting to make sure that your students are properly taken care of. However, I can assure you that I will personally do everything in my power to make their stay at Shibusen as safe as I possibly can."

"Even with such an assurance from you, there is still no guarantee that my apprentices will return unscathed, not only physically, but emotionally; mentally. The children that attend such a school have been taught that all witches are all maligned, despicable creatures that have no self-control over their destructive tendencies, and this is only one of the many reasons they might have to discriminate against witch kind." She gives a laugh that carries an undercurrent of scorn, and the sound causes a prickle of fear to run down his spine. "I doubt even your fellow faculty members would be able to completely conceal their own disdain or hatred of witches."

"I-I can assure you that will not be the case. Our staff knows better than to discriminate against any student simply because of their status or classification, and whatever personal feelings they may carry, if at all, will dealt with in a prudent and composed manner befitting of an instructor at Shibusen."

She doesn't say anything in reply to that, but the look in her eyes as she arches her brow make it all too clear that she doesn't believe a word of it. "Perhaps," she concedes stiffly. "Thought that does not take into account the students that attend Shibusen. Many of them will not want anything to do with witches, regardless if they are their peers or not, which is more than likely to turn into an isolationistic situation.

" Of course, In addition to this, such an idea does not also take into account that fact that some students may hold such negative views of witches that they will actively seek out those of the magickal community and harass them, be it through physical, emotional, or psychological abuse. How does the Shinigami plan to deal with such an altercation if it were to happen?"

"Any student who seeks to intentionally harm another student on the grounds of discrimination will be dealt with swiftly and fairly," he replies firmly, adding a slight nod to punctuate his words. "It does not matter which classification a student falls under if such an incident occurs, for all penalizations that fall under the same violation are to be treated with unwavering impartiality, regardless of the student's involved. Discrimination is a matter that Shinigami-sama takes very gravely, and will not tolerate under any circumstances, I assure you."

"And what would happen to the witch students who use their magicks in self-defense if they are attacked by other students? Does the Shinigami plan to punish them as well? I'm sorry, but even with such reassurances, I cannot accept," she argues, her lips flattening into a thin line, "There are simply too many variables, too many factors that cannot all be accounted for when attempting a successful integration between mortals and witches. Since the Great War, humanity and magick users have been on opposing sides. As lofty as the current Shinigami's ambitions are, or how wholeheartedly I would like to see such optimism come to fruition, it will never erase the hatred that has been nurtured and encouraged for centuries."

"Just because things have been this way for so long doesn't mean that they can't change," he pleads, trying not to feel the frustrations at having been told the same line of reasoning over and over. God knows he's been told by his own partner numerous times in an attempt to keep him from leaving to attend several meetings with other witches in an attempt to garner some support for the integration of witches into the DWMA. "Twenty-five years ago, Shinigami-sama created The Armistice Treaty with Maaba-jou, dictating that no more witches would be sacrificed to create Death Scythes if the witches would ally themselves with the DWMA in the war against the Kishin; this alone would never have been considered all those centuries ago. Doesn't this prove that things can, and will change, so long as both sides are willing to put such strife to rest?"

Her countenance falters for a moment at the passionate deliverance of his beliefs; when he comes to the end of his impassioned speech, her mask of frigid politeness melts away, allowing him to see the disappointment in her eyes and the wry sadness in her smile. Inhaling deeply before releasing it in a long, drawn-out sigh, Yukimi props her cheek against her palm and stares at the DWMA professor with appraising eyes. "The ideals you speak so ardently advocate possess such sincerity that it is hard not to be impressed, Takeda-san," she murmurs softly as she lowers her gaze to the envelope he still has in his hands, her scarlet eyes taking in the indentations made by his fingers in the paper in the heat of the moment. "The hopes for a peaceful coexistence between my kind and yours…gives my heart a bit of peace, knowing that someone else in the world shares my desire to see this war truly and finally come to its long-awaited conclusion."

She smiles at him with a bit more warmth, her eyes softening as she lifts her gaze to rest once more upon him, and he can't help it as a flush rises to his cheeks at the gesture. For a brief moment, he's able to see the woman hidden beneath the witch, someone as eager for reconciliation between mortals and magick-wielders as he is, and he feels his heart give another hard thump…though this time is not one of anxiety, but of optimism.

 _After all, if one of the most power witches was willing to share an innermost desire of hers to a human -an instructor of the DWMA, for that matter- then how many other witches in the world were there sharing the same wish?_

"…Unfortunately, I am afraid that such a thing will end up but nothing but an impossible dream."

He looks up in shock at her dismayed words, his clover-colored eyes going wide at such a turn in her attitude. "Why do you say that?" he asks in confusion, shaking his head slowly, as if he can't believe it himself. "I'm sure if others share the same ideals, the same beliefs, the same want of peace, then surely-,"

"Have you read the Sins of Mortals?" she interrupts him as her posture changes abruptly; her formerly relaxed attitude shifting into tense solemnity within the span of a heartbeat. He shifts in his seat uncomfortably, knowing what she is referring to, casting his gaze around furtively for a moment before lifting his eyes to hers once more.

 _Guilty by association._

"Yes," he murmurs quietly, "I have."

"Then you should also recall just which side caused the war to begin?" she asks, her voice now as cold as a Hokkaido blizzard.

He winces. "…Ah…well…yes…"

"Humans," she spits out word out viciously as her hands curl into claws upon the desk, her fingernails visibly lengthening into talons -a sight that makes his mouth go dry and his heart begin to pound in his chest. "Because of one mortal's obsessive avarice for a love he could never hope to possess, our sisters suffered dearly. They were brutalized and tortured daily; their throats growing raw from their screams -begging for clemency, for salvation, for _**death**_! They were denied any small measure of mercy, and when he finally grew tired of hearing their agonized shrieks, he had them burned at the stakes for his own perverse pleasure, _laughing_ as they burned to death, too weak from those weeks of torment to even utter a sound as the flames consumed them."

He stares at her in wide-eyed silence, hardly daring to breath, lest the fury that laces her voice be unleashed upon him. Equally captivated and terrified by the blazing luminescence of her scarlet irises, he holds her piercing gaze without wavering.

 _(On the other hand, his insides twist and writhe until he thinks he's in danger of emptying the contents of his stomach; a thin sheen of sweat shimmering over his skin as he struggles to hold onto his composure.)_

Her expression shifts once more, the anger fading from her eyes until only a sort of tiredness is left in its wake. "This is one of the most substantial reasons that no other witch is willing to allow their pupils or children into a school like Shibusen, Takeda-san," she murmurs quietly, "Mortal children are raised by parents who either choose to hide the facts pertaining to the event that sparked the war, or are ignorant to such knowledge themselves -which they then pass on to their children. In contrast to this, the children of the magickal community grow up listening to the horror of it every day of their adolescent lives. It is retold at every opportunity, without fail, as a cautionary tale to remind the younger generations that because they are born with the blood of Mother Hekate flowing in their veins, that humans will always hate and scorn and revile them.

"That regardless of their actions, good or evil, or the nature of their hearts, humans will do anything and everything they can to destroy them. That mortals are not above murdering witch children for the sake of power, of crafting their weapons made from the magickal elements found in a witch's body…of stealing witch's souls, thereby denying them of their soul's reincarnation.

"Because of this, the younger generations are encouraged to do wicked deeds. To lie and betray and look out only for themselves, so that they can torment mortals as they please. _'Surrender to the Pull little witchling, for it is seeds of hatred that you will sow; Your end is at my hand, little mortal...Do you remember the sins of long ago?'_ ," she recites the rhyme from memory, the sadness in her eyes becoming even more pronounced as her voice trails off; the two of them are once more plunged into a profoundly pensive silence.

 _Weariness against supplication; wariness against persistence…_

As the quiet drags on for several long moments, he tears his gaze away from hers with great difficulty, his eyes dropping to the envelope he still has clenched in his hand, staring at her name, written by his own hand. He can still remember the way it felt when he was finally satisfied with the proposal's content after spending so many sleepless nights writing and rewriting such an important document -despite Keishin's insistence that he stop being such a nitpicky idiot and just get some sleep- hoping with all his heart that in someway, his efforts, as small as they might be, help in Shinigami-sama's efforts to bring about peace between their two species.

"Yes, but…" Ittetsu tries one last time in an attempt to reason with her, but his voice seemingly fails him as she shakes her head to stop him, and his heart sinks down even further into his abdomen in disappointment. He wants to continue discussing his proposal, hoping in some way that he could possibly do to say something to changer her mind about sending some of her students to the DWMA…but if she is unwilling to even listen to what he has to say and subsequently refute him, then the battle is already at its end.

"I'm sorry, Takeda-san, but I've given you my final answer on the subject," Yukimi states as she pushes back her chair and rises to her feet, and that's when he knows that it is really, truly over; his last chance to appeal to her has vanished. Hesitantly -and more than a bit regretfully- he too gets to his feet, noticing that within moments, her unguarded and wistful expression is once more covered by a mask of polite neutrality.

For some odd reason, he feels a pang of disappointment when he sees such an expression on her face.

"I appreciate you taking time out of your busy schedule to allow me this meeting, Kuroha-san," he says, trying to hold on to a professional attitude despite everything; bending at the waist to bow respectfully to Yukimi, as is proper of both her status as a High Witch and as a fellow countryman. When he straightens up, the barest wisp of a smile is present on her lips, and she in turn offers him the same courtesy, bowing with a fluidly graceful motion.

"It was no trouble at all, Takeda-san. In fact," she remarks, turning her attention to a wrought-iron clock hanging upon the wall and taking note of them time, " your timing is quite impeccable." At his confused look, she reaches out and picks up a small silver-gilded frame, handing it to him with the greatest of care. "I did not schedule any other meetings, save for yours, on account that my students would be coming in for their bi-weekly lessons -that is them in the photograph you have in your hands-," she goes on as he looks down at the picture of Yukimi with her students clustered around her, grinning mischievously at the camera"-and thankfully, we have concluded our meeting just in time."

"I am glad to not be an inconvenience to you or your students, Kuroha-san," he replies with a smile of his own…and in a flash, an idea comes to him. "Ah, though, might I ask something of you? A small indulgence, if you would?"

Now it is her turn to look a tad confused, so he hurries on with a quick, concise explanation. "I was wondering if I might have just a bit of time interviewing your apprentices."

"Interviews?"

"Yes. You see, I think it would be beneficial to the development of my proposal if I could speak with your students and learn how they feel about the idea of attending a school like Shibusen. This way, I might be able to take into account both the feelings of the pupils themselves on attending a mixed school, as well as consider the concerns that you have brought up today. Then, with a bit of work, I believe that I might be able to draft a plan that will satisfy a young witch's needs - both educationally and socially- as well as resolving the issue regarding a assurance of safety that you yourself have brought to my attention, Kuroha-san."

At his words, her subtle smile becomes even more radiant than before, and her eyes positively twinkle with curiosity and delight. "Takeda-san, I believe that is a wonderful idea!" she remarks in a slightly gleeful tone, and his heart leaps into his chest at having found something that piques both her interest, as well as her feelings of maternal instinct for her students. "For you to be so willing to speak with my students and take their sentiments into account…it makes me very happy indeed. Thank you."

"There is no need to thank me, Kuroha-san. If there is anything I can do, no matter how small, to contribute what I can to make a world where mortals and species of all kinds can live in harmony, then I will do it. Even if it means getting on my hands and knees to beg.

"…That being said, Kuroha-san, I want you to know that I refuse to give up on the possibility that you will grant your own students to attend Shibusen as the first magickal transfer students," he adds in a half-determined, half-lighthearted tone.

She laughs at his words, though not in an unkind or disbelieving way, and fixes him with another of her radiant smiles. "You still continue to surprise me with your unwavering persistence, Takeda-san…a fact I find not only amusing, but charming as well." She covers her mouth as another bout of laughter wracks her body, her eyes sparkling with mirth. "Very well then. I await the revised edition of your proposition with baited breath."

She leans forward over the desk, hand outstretched for him to shake in a very human-like gesture -an uncommon sight for a High Witch to be seen doing such a thing- though he swiftly acquiesces without hesitation, sporting a surprised smile of his own as he takes a step up to the very edge of her desk; reaching out as well, the jeweled pendant around his neck swaying with the motion…

…just as her own pendant comes free from where she tucked it under blouse, gentle bumping against her chest with every back-and-forth swing.

As they clasp hands, there comes a tiny, nearly inaudible clink as their gemstones collide with one another…resulting in a blinding flash of ivory light. Yukimi and Ittetsu both utter startled cries as the light spreads outward, engulfing everything around them with a startling luminescence.

 _It is as if time and space itself is obliterated in that singular moment, taking away the physicality of everything in existence and leaving only a transcendent abyss in its wake. At the center, at the metaphysical plane's very core, are the deconstructed remains of both mortal and witch. It's almost as if their corporeal forms have been reduced to naught but individual particles of light that make up the encompassing radiance…yet at the same time can still perceive the burning-hot sensation of their intertwined hands._

 _It's as if the universe has just completely and irrevocably shifted for the both of them…though neither of them quite realizes it yet._

When the light fades away at last, be it a few seconds or an eternity that has elapsed, Ittetsu and Yukimi remain standing there, trying to blink away the multi-colored dots swimming before their eyes, completely unaware of the fact that their hands are still tightly interlaced with the other's.

"What…happened?" she whispers, her thoughts a jumbled, discombobulated mess while questions rattle inside her brain, speed through her neurons faster than she can process, let alone voice them. "I-I don't understand…"

"M-me neither," Ittetsu stammers out, likewise in the same mental state as she, though his is more of a thick, hazy fog that permeates his though process, preventing him from overloading his brain with too many inquires and theories at once.

…Of course, however, when the two of them realize that their hands are still clasped together, they both spring into motion -ripping their hand from the other as swiftly as they can manage, apologies springing to their throats and struggling to make themselves heard…only to die out abruptly when they catch sight of what has appeared on their skin…

 _All too suddenly, it becomes clear what has just come to pass._

Inflamed, irritated burgundy tattoos make startlingly beautiful patterns over the smooth skin around Ittetsu's and Yukimi's wrists -hers on the right, his on the left- somehow managing to mix both delicate simplicity and primal intricacy in such an effortless design. From a certain angle, it almost seems as if someone has dipped a brush in red ink and painted their skin with long, fluid strokes to resemble the wind…yet at the same time, when turned just a certain way, looks as if stormy crimson waves are crashing against a rocky shore.

They both stare at the tribal-looking marks around their wrists with wide-eyed confusion, still very much dazed and confused from the phenomenon that has transpired. _After all, it can't be….it's just not **possible** …but what if it is? How could this be? Why would fate-? _

"Well I'll be damned -these are..." she whispers (i.e. curses) to herself under, tone filled with acute disbelief. Incredulously, she runs the barest tips of her fingers over the slightly-raised engravings that now adorn her slender wrist… only to flick her eyes towards him, noting that hers are a direct match to those that similarly are coiled over the skin of his wrist. _There can be no mistaking such a thing…but for it to happen to **them** , of all people, of all times...!_

He opens his mouth to speak -though not exactly sure what it is he means to say, if anything at all- but is swiftly cut off by a rather untimely arrival.

"Yukimi-sensei!" comes a chorus of astonished voices, causing the two teachers to nearly leap out of their skins, both of their heads whipping around to see a group of girls standing there -her students, it occurs to him though the haze that still lingers in his mind- staring at the pair with incredulous looks on their faces.

 _(Yukimi also does not miss the fleeting looks they give to the intricate burgundy tattoos that ring both of their wrists like manacles.)_

Luckily, it is their mentor that recovers first; she promptly clears her throat as she clasps her hands loosely in front of her body, trying to appear nothing if not composed in front of her apprentices. "Merry meet, girls," she says, her voice filled with warmth and affection _(…and if his ears are not mistaken, just a hint of embarrassment)_ , her chin dipping briefly in a respectful inclination.

They speak in unison, replying with a cheerful, "Merry meet sensei!" as they bow dutifully…though as they straighten, their eyes are immediately drawn to Ittetsu, their eyes filling with acute hesitation.

…Well, **_most_** of them, anyways.

"So sensei, aren't you going to introduce us to your soul mate?" asks one of the girls, the glee in her voice poorly hidden under a façade of innocent wondering.

This apparently is the breaking point of the rest of them, as they immediately flush red and turn their attention to their errant peer: some hissing berating comments to her under their breaths at such a question, while a few giggle behind raised hands…leaving the remaining girls to look away in silent mortification.

A flush immediately comes to both adults cheeks; as a coughing fit seizes (i.e. incapacitates) Ittetsu, Yukimi does her best to school her features into a fittingly stern countenance. "Mind your manners when there is guest present, Kagami-san," she chastises the younger witch firmly…only to have it completely backfire as her cheeks bloom crimson at her eldest student's brazen and knowing grin.

 _Oh Mother Hekate preserve me..!_

Knowing that she is not going to get out of answering questions to her obviously curious and slightly embarrassed students, Yukimi sucks in a deep, calming breath and rubs at her temples in an effort to both slow her racing heart and stall just long enough for her to formulate an comprehensive explanation. She stifles the groan that threatens to escape her lips, because quite honestly she had been hoping that _this_ kind of subject would not be brought up until at least the end of summertime.

 _Alas, it looks like that isn't to be... so you b_ _etter think up something quick Yukimi, because you've got a lot of explaining to do,_ the more devilish part of her mind cackles mockingly. _The cat's out of the bag, after all, and you **and** Mr. Cutie-Pie are **s-c-r-e-w-e-d**. _

"Come in girls, shut the door behind you; someone please give Takeda-san something drink to settle his coughing, if you please," she says, shoving those negative thoughts to the back of her mind as violently as she can manage as she sinks back down into her ornate chair with a barely audible sigh. Once they are all inside, and Shizuka- _bless her heart_ \- has whipped up some tea for Takeda-san, she steels herself for the discussion to come...while at the same time ignoring the rapidly sinking of her own heart. Putting up a cool front as best as she is able - _oh how she hates for her time to be wasted-_ she flicks her fingers in their direction, effortlessly summoning more chairs. Tucking her hair behind her ear as they take their seats, she allows her gaze to skim over all of their faces... including a still coughing, red-faced Ittetsu _(who simply can't bring himself to look her in the eye- a thought that pleases her somewhat)._

Clearing her throat, Kuroha Yukimi, the High Witch of Japan, resigns herself to explaining one of the most complex mysteries as concisely (and accurately) as she possibly can.

 _...As well as another matter altogether. Though that would be later... **much** later. _

"I understand that you may have a few questions..."

* * *

 **First Chapter- End**

* * *

 **I sincerely hope that you liked this first chapter -reviews and comments/ constructive critism is always nice- and hope that you will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you.**


End file.
